


it pulls out

by ohsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsun/pseuds/ohsun
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung bicker about buying a new sofa.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 19
Kudos: 273





	it pulls out

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for a little wonderfest day 9: domestic
> 
> i am posting the longer works for this fest here, but all my works can be found on my twitter @ohsunwrites

For Christmas this year, Jaehyun and Doyoung are getting a present for them, together. It’s the most adult thing Jaehyun has done all his life, putting together his and Doyoung’s christmas bonuses to buy a sofa.

A luxury, adult, designer sofa. 

It was an immense upgrade from their current one, an heirloom of Jaehyun’s dorm life that he’d claimed when moving out. It was ratty and old, the cushions sunken and carrying mysterious stains. 

Now they both had jobs and stable incomes and could afford furniture that didn’t come from thrift shops. When Jaehyun had heard enough of Doyoung’s complaints about their living room sitting arrangement, he’d given in and suggested he ask Santa for it. 

“It’s almost Christmas, why don’t you put it on your list?” 

“Let’s do that then, let’s not get each other any presents this year - let’s just buy a new sofa,” Doyoung had agreed. While Jaehyun had been a little gutted that there wouldn’t be any gifts exchanged, he’d also been grateful he wouldn’t be burdened with thinking of something he could get Doyoung that he didn’t have yet. 

The only issue was that they had to decide on a sofa together, which was no easy task.

Their apartment was decorated in scattered pieces of Doyoung and Jaehyun, matched together to create a homely feeling. Adding a new piece of furniture to it that they’d decided on together was proving to be a challenge. 

Agreeing on petty things was not their forte, and selecting a piece of furniture that they both liked would not go quietly. 

Jaehyun felt there was certain pressure to it, because this would be their first combined purchase, the first thing in their home that wasn’t Jaehyun or Doyoung’s but _theirs_. If they were to go separate ways, Jaehyun could pick out the items he owned from their flat to take back - but this new addition, that would be undeniably _theirs_.

To top it all off, they have entirely different taste in almost everything, from wine to clothes and apparently furniture. 

The problem starts one Friday evening where they had opted out of dinner and a movie for take-out on the sofa and reruns of dramas they’d fallen asleep to during the week. An IKEA catalogue is strategically placed on the coffee table. Jaehyun frowns at it, asking Doyoung _why_ that is necessary. 

“What’s that?” He asked, holding the catalogue up to Doyoung.

“I just thought we could look at some sofas - not that we have to get it from IKEA, but maybe just get a feel for what we want.” 

“You’re really taking this seriously,” Jaehyun concludes, falling down on their beat-up two seater, stretching his feet out on the coffee table.

“Well yes, have you seen how small our apartment is? The living room is like… seventy percent sofa, it’s important.” 

Jaehyun knew very well how tiny their apartment is, and how the lease felt like a scam if you looked at the price per square meter. 

“Okay, you’re right, it matters,” he agrees, watching in interest as Doyoung folds open the catalogue in his lap. He puts his arm around Doyoung’s shoulders, teasingly running his hand through Doyoung’s hair. 

“So I’m thinking something like this,” Doyoung says hopefully, pointing at a light blue cotton sofa, a whole three seater with a chaise lounge. It looks cute for a family of five in a suburban wet dream, not for a young couple. 

“You don’t want leather?” Jaehyun asks.

“Why would I want leather? It’s cold and gets sticky in the summer.” 

“Well.. it’s durable, and it’s easy to clean,” Jaehyun offers, sensing that he’s not getting anywhere with these arguments.

“Yes, but it’s uncomfortable. It’s cold in the winter, and you can’t sleep on it,” Doyoung points out, pouting. 

Jaehyun thinks he’s cute when he pouts and he tickles the back of Doyoung’s neck with his hand. Still, he’s not cute enough for Jaehyun to live with a piece of furniture that looks like it was stolen from a picket fence nightmare. 

“But leather looks nice,” Jaehyun points out. He reaches out with his other hand to flip a few pages back, pointing at a sleek black leather sofa, with a low backrest and inexistent armrests. 

“That looks uncomfortable,” is the first thing Doyoung says at Jaehyun’s choice of sofa. “That backrest doesn’t even come up to my elbows.” 

“It’s not like you _ever_ sit upright anyways, you’re always leaning on me,” Jaehyun says, demonstratively nudging to the side to startle Doyoung, who is predictably snuggled into Jaehyun's side. 

“If we have guests over we might want to sit upright,” Doyoung points out.

Jaehyun thinks about their potential guests. Ten and Taeyong have keys to their apartment, but he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Ten sit straight, his knees always pulled up under him or stretched out over someone else. Taeyong is tiny, fitting into any space he wants to, never needing much to sit on. The only person that does sit on their sofa often is Johnny, but he likes to use it horizontally to nap on. 

“None of our guests sit properly, and we’re not inviting any of our parents here. It’s too small to fit us, them, and their disappointment,” Jaehyun counters and Doyoung sighs.

“I knew you were going to be difficult about this,” he whines, resting his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. 

“Like you said, we don’t have room for a lot of other furniture. The sofa is important,” Jaehyun mocks him, grabbing the IKEA catalogue and folding it shut. “You’re not pouting your way out of this, but let’s not spoil Friday evening.” 

Much later that night Jaehyun revisits the thought of a leather couch. It’s a little after eleven, television off in exchange for full undivided attention for each other. Jaehyun’s naked on his back, panting in the aftermath as Doyoung nestles his head in the crook of his neck, breathing shallowly.

“If we got a leather sofa, we wouldn’t have to worry about a mess or stains,” Jaehyun says out of breath.

“What?” Doyoung asks, voice thin and laced with exhaustion. He lifts himself up on his elbows, pushing them into Jaehyun’s rib cage. “You thought about that _now_?” 

“No,” Jaehyun laughs, shaking his head, “but I’m just saying, we wouldn’t have to worry about cleaning up. You can just wipe leather down.” 

“When we buy a new _expensive_ sofa, it will not be stained in any bodily fluids.” 

“You’re saying there’s no more couch sex after we get a new one?” 

“We have a bed,” Doyoung points out.

“Maybe we should reconsider the new sofa.”

“We’re adults now, we need adult furniture,” Doyoung complains.

“If adult furniture means we can’t fuck on it, then I don’t want it,” Jaehyun grumbles. Doyoung disagrees, and has a convincing way with words that tells Jaehyun his wishes are a necessity. They need a new sofa. 

The new sofa is still on, and as the weeks are closing in on Christmas Jaehyun finds himself obediently following Doyoung through a myriad of furniture stores, looking at sofas in various shapes, sizes and colours. None of them speak to both Jaehyun and Doyoung, which leads to more stores with more sofas they can’t agree on. 

Eventually they find a dark blue cotton one, with the sleek low backrest Jaehyun wanted, but softness Doyoung was searching for.

Jaehyun gives it a test sit, demonstratively patting the spot next to him for Doyoung to join him. He hesitates but sits back, leaving one seat between him and Jaehyun. 

“It’s comfortable,” he says, feeling the fabric with his hands, “and soft.” 

“It’s not bad, but it needs something for my feet.” He kicks his feet in the air as if to show that they are currently on the floor.

“We have a coffee table for that,” Doyoung says. 

“I only used that out of austerity, we’re adults now, remember?” 

“We’ll get you a _footrest_ , like my grandfather has in his nursing home,” Doyoung mocks, rolling his eyes. “It’s good for blood circulation in elderly.” 

Jaehyun yanks on Doyoung’s arm to cut him off, pulling him across the sofa until his head meets Jaehyun’s thigh and he’s stretched out over the remaining pillows.

His feet fall off the other end, hanging in the air and blocking the path for fellow shoppers.

“Maybe this one is too small,” Doyoung agrees after this trial, sitting upright and adjusting his jacket that Jaehyun had pulled on. 

“We need at least a four seater if you want to sleep comfortably with your head in my lap.” 

“Well we do have a bedroom so technically that’s not necessary-”

“Yeah but we don’t have television in the bedroom, so you can’t fall asleep on me during movies there.” 

They don’t decide on a sofa that night. They avoid the subject all week, until it’s the very last weekend before Christmas, and they’re still sitting on the couch with Jaehyun’s fraternity stains.

“Maybe we should keep this,” Jaehyun says. It’s Friday evening and they’re cuddled up together, Doyoung’s head predictably in Jaehyun’s lap as his knees are pulled up to fold into the tiny space, snugly fitting together.

“I thought we agreed on a new sofa,” the words _new sofa_ leave Jaehyun with a conditioned abysmal feeling, like he’s hearing his alarm in the morning. 

“This one has a lot of history,” Jaehyun tries, thinking maybe he can talk Doyoung out of furniture shopping on what is probably the busiest retail weekend. 

“Which is exactly why it needs to go, it’s _gross_ ,” Doyoung says. 

“It’s essentially a monument,” Jaehyun says. 

“Your sexual history in college does not need a monument,” Doyoung scoffs. 

“You consider your own sexual accomplishments not worthy of eternal glory?”

“If I was the only one you fucked on this thing, maybe,” Doyoung says. 

“You’re the only one that matters,” Jaehyun tries sweetly.

“That would be romantic if there wasn’t DNA from half your fraternity in this thing.”

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Jaehyun says. “Besides, I’m not the only one who used this sofa. Johnny always-”

“If you tell me how your frat boy buddies fucked on this thing I will throw it out _right now_.” 

“Let’s just go to bed,” Jaehyun sighs in defeat, gently easing Doyoung off his lap and getting up. “We’ll think about it tomorrow.” 

They do think about it the next morning, after lazy morning sex when Jaehyun feels so pleasantly fucked out he could go right back to sleep.

“What if we get a beanbag?” 

Jaehyun’s so disgusted by the word he’s immensely grateful Doyoung waited until _after_ to bring it up.

“You can never say the word beanbag in the bedroom again, okay?” He pleads, shivering as he tries the word himself. “It’s the least sexy thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“Beanbag,” Doyoung says again for good measure. Jaehyun kicks his shin under the blanket. “I’m serious, they’re supposed to be ergonomically sound, and they’re never out of fashion.” 

“We are not getting two _blobs_ as an excuse for furniture. Next you’re telling me you want to try essential oils,” Jaehyun counters. 

“Actually, this co worker mentioned-”

“I’m vetoing pyramid schemes and beanbags in this house,” Jaehyun calls out.

“Fine,” Doyoung grumbles, “but we’re going back furniture hunting today, and I want a couch by Christmas.” 

“We have a couch!” Jaehyun calls after him when he goes into the bathroom. 

Furniture stores are actual hell. Jaehyun pitifully looks at employees trying to help suburban moms with too much attitude, as he follows Doyoung around looking at sofas.

“Did you see the lady who just bought this one?” Jaehyun whispers, nudging Doyoung’s side to get his attention. “I’m pretty sure her name was actually Karen.” 

“Maybe we should not get the mother-of-two-foyer-sofa then,” Doyoung agrees with a laugh, following Jaehyun through the store. 

They find a black couch that meets all the requirements. It stands in the very corner of the furniture store, like an abandoned puppy never receiving enough love, which speaks to Jaehyun right away. It has something for Jaehyun to put his legs on, enough seats for Doyoung to nap on, and that minimalistic yet homely feeling they’re going for. 

“This one,” Jaehyun says. He hasn’t even looked at the price tag, but he’d offer up his entire savings account if it meant they were getting out of here today. 

“Let’s test sit,” Doyoung agrees, pulling Jaehyun down with him. 

It sits very comfortably, the backrest just low enough for Jaehyun to casually put his arm around Doyoung’s shoulders, but it still reaches past Doyoung’s elbows as per his requirements. 

His feet don’t fall off the other end when he stretches out, and Jaehyun doesn’t have to put his feet on the table anymore. It ticks all the boxes. 

“We gotta give it a test _lay_ ,” Jaehyun says when they agree that this is the one.

“A what?” Doyoung asks, frowning. 

“We gotta see if it’s squeaky or not, if it’s good to-”

“You cannot finish that sentence in public, there are children here,” Doyoung says sharply, looking around them anxiously. Luckily this part of the store is rather quiet, and Jaehyun shrugs before he kneels on the sofa.

He gently nudges his knee up and down, putting a little pressure behind it as if to simulate the weight of their bodies.

“Oh my god Jaehyun, stop that,” Doyoung whines, shoving at his shoulder. “It’s not _squeaky_ ,” he hisses, pulling Jaehyun back up. 

“You’re right, baby, I just tested it,” Jaehyun agrees.

“Excuse me!” Doyoung calls on a store employee, ignoring Jaehyun. “We’re interested in this one, do you have it in stock?” 

“This one, _Braxton_? That’s an excellent choice. It’s polyester, so it’s very durable, and the cushions are comfortable, it also pulls out, so that’s super handy!” 

Jaehyun tries his best not to laugh, and Doyoung frowns at the employee. “What do you mean it _pulls out_?” 

“It has a pull out bed, ideal for when you have guests that want to stay over.” 

“Of course,” Doyoung says, elbowing Jaehyun in the ribs to get him to shut up. “You do deliveries, right? Jaehyun works from home on Mondays.” 

Regretfully Jaehyun _is_ working from home Monday. He doesn’t get much done, the focus long gone this close to Christmas. To top it off, the furniture company delivers the sofas noisily during a conference call Jaehyun can’t excuse himself from. All in all he isn’t too happy with their new addition, staring gloomily as they take away his old college bestie. 

During his lunch break he decides to video call Doyoung, showing off their new most prized possession.

“It’s here!” He exclaims excitedly, showing himself spread out on the three seater. He tries his best to show Doyoung a head to toe shot of it.

“No shoes on the sofa!” Doyoung exclaims.

“I’m wearing slippers,” Jaehyun corrects him, waving at the camera with his foot. 

“Those are _my_ slippers,” Doyoung says. 

“Yes I am sorry, my feet got cold,” Jaehyun admits sheepishly.

“Well your feet better not get cold about this,” Doyoung says, asking for another set of pictures of the sofa (without Jaehyun on it), to share with his coworkers. 

Jaehyun doesn’t think he will, not about the sofa or about living with Doyoung.

A few days later they celebrate Christmas Day in _their_ apartment, drinking gluhwein together on _their_ sofa. It’s the most adult Christmas Jaehyun’s ever had in his life, mildly tipsy at three p.m. with his favourite person in the world next to him. 

“I actually got you something,” Jaehyun says, putting his glass down on the coffee table (no more drinks on the armrest was part of Doyoung’s new sofa policy).

“I thought we said no more gifts?” 

“Just open it,” Jaehyun says, handing the messily wracked package over to him.

Doyoung rips it open, revealing a dark grey fluffy blanket, big enough to wrap him up fully. It matches the dark colour of the sofa, and Doyoung looks at it delightedly.

“That’s perfect, it matches so well,” Doyoung beams at him. “Now I won’t have to be cold anymore, thank you so much.” 

“Actually,” Jaehyun points out, “I was thinking we could put it down on the sofa, so we can still-”

“Do not finish that sentence or you will sleep out here tonight.” 

“I’m kidding!” Jaehyun says, but he really isn’t. Doyoung seems to understand, stretching the blanket out over the other end of the sofa. It’s a good plan, Jaehyun mentally gives himself a pat on the shoulder. 

“You’re the worst,” Doyoung declares, turning his attention back to Jaehyun, “I love you.” 

Jaehyun blushes. 

“I love you too,” he says, before he kisses Doyoung.


End file.
